The Price of Saving You
by Papachibi
Summary: Homura is finally able to save Madoka from her fate of being a Puella Magi but it came with a price heavier than the two of them could take. Set at a different timeline before the series' ending and the Rebellion story. One-shot


**WARNING: Contains too much angst. Set at a timeline before the end off the series and Rebellion Story. Also I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
** -*****-

Homura is standing infront of the door of Madoka's room. She was reluctant to go at first but she know that she can't put this up any longer. She steeled herself as she knocked on the door slowly turning the door knob when she heard a muffled 'Come in' from the other side of the door. When Homura opened the door she was greeted with Madoka's ever present smile. "Homura-chan! What took you so long? I thought you would never come…" Homura can't help but gave a small smile at Madoka's cheerfulness. She gave Madoka a simple nod, she was about to enter the room when Madoka spoke once again.

"Everyone is waiting for you! Sayaka and Kyoko are at the living room playing some games and Mami-san is in the kitchen, getting the tea ready." Homura's smile suddenly fell. It has been a habit now that Madoka would talk about the other Puella Magi and each time Homura would hear that exact same words, she would still look around the room even if she already knew that the others won't be there.

First of all, there is no living room where they could play games, there is also no kitchen where one could cook, more or less make tea and most of all there is no Kyoko, Sayaka or Mami there. It was only Homura who was standing next to the door and Madoka who is lying in a hospital bed. The constant beeping of the hospital equipment is the only sound that can be heard in the room.

It has been weeks since the group has defeated the Walpurgisnaicht without Madoka needing to form a contract with Kyuubey and unfortunately only Homura survived, actually barely survived after using the Walpurgisnaicht's Grief Seed then Madoka arrived afterwards. Madoka kneeled beside Homura with a worried expression in her face.

"Homura-chan! Are you alright? Where are the others?" Homura turned away from Madoka's questioning stare feeling shame swallow her whole being—she can't bring herself to tell Madoka what happened to the other Puella Magis. When Homura didn't respond Madoka began looking around, head turning in every direction, when she spotted the other Puella Magi's bodies littering the battlefield. There was Kyoko, Mami and Sayaka lifeless and spawn about —their battered bodies bleeding out in a few places and their soul gem giving off a dull color.

"Kyoko-chan… Mami-chan… Sayaka-chan… Everyone?!" Madoka ran towards the rest of the Puella Magi's and all her suspicions were proven—everyone was dead.

"No, this can't be… right Homura-chan? They're fine right… **RIGHT**?!" Madoka turned to Homura, tears spilling out from eyes and Homura could only look away. With the sound of the pouring rain, Madoka's wails were heard throughout the ruins of the battlefield.

Since that day, Madoka has never been the same. She often talks by herself saying that the three Puella Magi's are still there talking to her then she would throw a fit when she was told otherwise. It began to worsen as time passed by and they had no choice but admit her to the hospital. She couldn't accept that fact that three of her friends have died… she was broken.

Homura held Madoka's shoulders "Madoka… there's no one else here. Please, you have to accept that the others didn't make it" Homura tightened her grip on Madoka's shoulders who in turn stared at her with wide eyes that looked dull and lifeless. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Madoka finally lost it—her eyes flaring up in anger.

"Homura-chan… take it back…" Madoka suddenly pulled away from Homura's touch " **YOU'RE LYING! WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE DID YOU HIDE THEM HOMURA-CHAN…. GAAAAAH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"** Madoka began screaming, breaking everything she could reach.

"Madoka, please! You have to believe me, you have to accept it!" Madoka held onto Homura's collar yanking her down to make eye contact " **NO NO NO! YOU'RE LYING HOMURA-CHAN! THEY'RE NOT DEAD** " The nurses rushed to the room separating the two of them and Madoka thrashing about in their grip—she was screaming, knocking over chairs and other objects with her feet as her hands was held by two nurses. While the others were restraining Madoka who was having a breakdown a nurse then ushered Homura out of the room.

"It's not safe here ma'am, we'll take care of her. Please just visit her some other time…" One of the nurse said to Homura who stared at the broken girl. She began to walk to the door sparing a look back at the hospital bed—the nurses are holding Madoka down on the bed before one of them took out a syringe and injected her arm with some kind of tranquilizer as her screams slowly died down.

Homura turned to leave the room, she couldn't take it—seeing Madoka all helpless and broken. She went to the rooftop of the hospital staring blankly at the setting sun. She thought that for sure she has succeeded this time. For the first time, Madoka was able to live through their battle with Walpurgisnaicht without fighting—without needing to become a Puella Magi.

Everything was supposed to be fine but as Homura sees it this kind of end isn't any better. Madoka wasn't herself anymore and it was all her fault… if only she could have saved the other three Puella Magis. But then again, she knew that it is impossible. Saving Madoka took her so many tries she could not even remember how much she have turned back time just to receive this outcome.

"Maybe it was pointless after all…" Homura said as she stared out in the distance. Her eyes widen before she looked at her soul gem… she could feel it. "No… NO! IT'S NOT OVER YET…I-I can't give up now… for Madoka **_for herself_**. She stared at her darkening soul… no one can save them… she was stuck in this eternal torment **forever**.

 **-*****-  
This fanfic was written a few years before... but its only recently that I have finally made an account here .-.) So yep, this is old b-but I don't want it to be wasted~ then there was the thing that Rebellion story still isn't a thing back then. Well, Thank you for reading~ **


End file.
